2013 год
220 px|thumb|Змея — символ 2013 года. Почтовая марка Азербайджана, 2013 г. Соответствует: * 102 году Чучхе (в КНДР). «Год охраны окружающей среды» в России«Год охраны окружающей среды» в России.. «Год бережливости» в Республике БеларусьУказ президента Республики Беларусь 29 ноября 2012 г. n 537 «Об объявлении 2013 года годом бережливости».. 2013 год вошёл в десятку самых теплых с середины XIX века, заняв шестую строчку вместе с 2007 годом, указывает Всемирная метеорологическая организация (ВМО)Минувший 2013 год вошел в десятку самых теплых с середины XIX века.ВМО: 2013 год напомнил о возможных катаклизмах из-за изменения климата.. События См. также: Категория:2013 год Январь * 1 января ** Во всех регионах России начато внедрение универсальной электронной карты, в которой совмещены практически все документы, в том числе паспорт, водительское удостоверение, СНИЛС, медицинский полис, проездной билет, а также банковская картаВыдача универсальных электронных карт начинается в России.. ** Украина стала председателем ОБСЕУкраина стала председателем ОБСЕ.. ** В России вступил в силу закон, запрещающий американским гражданам усыновление российских детей («Закон Димы Яковлева»)Федеральный закон от 28 декабря 2012 года № 272-ФЗ.. * 5 января — в связи с реализацией ноябрьского решения Генассамблеи ООН о повышении статуса до государства-наблюдателя при организации, издан указ председателя Палестинской национальной администрации (ПНА) Махмуда Аббаса, предписывающий впредь использовать в официальных целях вместо ПНА — исключительно название Государство ПалестинаAbbas replaces 'PNA' with Palestine. Information Ministry to Use ‘State of Palestine’ on Press Cards. — WAFA, 8 января 2013 года. ; себя М. Аббас распорядился называть президентом государстваПалестина провозгласила себя государством — УНІАН, 05.01.2013.Палестинская автономия провозгласила себя государством — Подробности, 05 января 2013.. США, Израиль, Норвегия, Швеция и Испания это решение не признали . * 9 января — парламент Ливии принял решение об изменении названия государства с Ливийской Арабской Джамахирии на Государство ЛивияЛивия отказалась от названия «Великая Джамахирия».. * 10 января — российская перспективная атомная подводная лодка (АПЛ) 4-го поколения «Юрий Долгорукий» принята в боевой состав Военно-морского флота России«Юрий Долгорукий» заступает на боевое дежурство.. * 11 января — в Мали в связи с боевыми действиями введено чрезвычайное положение, также в страну по просьбе её правительства введены французские войскаВойска Франции вступили в бой с исламистами в Мали.. * 11—12 января — выборы президента ЧехииВ Чехии стартуют выборы президента.. Во второй тур вышли Милош Земан и Карел ШварценбергВо втором туре выборов президента Чехии встретятся экс-премьер и глава МИДа.. * 14 января — отменены выездные визы для выезда за границу граждан КубыВласти Кубы выпустили своих граждан за границу.. * 16 января — захват террористами многочисленных заложников на нефтегазовом комплексе компании BP в Алжире в знак протеста против французской военной операции в МалиОсвобождены 600 заложников из числа захваченных террористами в Алжире.. * 20 января — вступил в должность президент США Барак ОбамаБарак Обама принял присягу.. * 21 января — пущена в эксплуатацию Адлерская ТЭCВведена в эксплуатацию Адлерская ТЭС.. * 22 января — парламентские выборы в ИзраилеЯвка избирателей относительно высокая — в 12:00 проголосовали 26,7 %.. Большинство (31) голосов получил предвыборный блок партий Ликуд и Наш дом — Израиль во главе с действующим премьер-министром Биньямином Нетаньяху . * 23 января ** Досрочные парламентские выборы в ИорданииДосрочные парламентские выборы стартовали в Иордании.. ** Парламент Каталонии принял декларацию о государственном суверенитете региона и праве нации на самоопределениеБарселона вспомнила о праве на самоопределение.. * 23—27 января — всемирный экономический форум (Давос, Швейцария)Открытие форума: Россия представит в Давосе три пути развития страны.. * 23 января — 3 февраля — 33-й чемпионат мира по хоккею с мячом (Швеция и Норвегия). Победителем стала сборная РоссииСборная России по хоккею с мячом — чемпионы мира 2013.. * 25—26 января — второй тур выборов президента ЧехииВ Чехии проходит голосование в рамках второго тура президентских выборов.. Победу одержал Милош ЗеманМилош Земан избран президентом Чехии.. * 27 января — пожар в ночном клубе «Kiss» в бразильском городе Санта-Мария штата Риу-Гранди-ду-Сул, 236 человек погиблиТрагедия в Бразилии: студенты оказались в дымовой ловушке.. Февраль * 2—5 февраля — Архиерейский собор Русской православной церкви (Москва, Россия)В Москве открылся Освященный Архиерейский Собор Русской Православной Церкви.. * 3 февраля — парламентские выборы на КубеНа Кубе проходят парламентские выборы.. * 7 февраля — запуск первого азербайджанского искусственного спутника AzerSat-1На орбиту запустили первый азербайджанский спутник.. * 7—17 февраля ** 63-й Берлинский международный кинофестиваль«Великие мастера» открыли Берлинский кинофестиваль.. ** В Нове-Место (Чехия) прошёл чемпионат мира по биатлонуНорвегия завоевала 11 медалей на чемпионате мира, Россия — две.. * 10 февраля — парламентские выборы в Монако. Победу одержала оппозиционная коалиция Горизонт МонакоVoting in Monaco. . * 12 февраля — КНДР провела третьи со времён объявления себя Ядерной державой ядерные испытания, осуществив ядерный взрыв на глубине 1 км, вопреки Конвенциям и Резолюциям ООНВласти КНДР подтвердили проведение ядерных испытаний //Атмосфера. Инфо 12.02.13 14:42. * 15 февраля ** Над Челябинской областью взорвалось небесное тело, предположительно метеороид, в результате чего имеются многочисленные разрушения, за медпомощью обратились 1552 человекаПоследствия метеоритной атаки на Урале: сотни пострадавших, в Челябинской области закрыты школы.Количество пострадавших от метеорита превысило 1500 человек.. ** Астероид 2012 DA14 пролетел рядом с Землёй на максимально близком от неё расстоянии — 27, 7 тыс. кмАстероид 2012 DA14 миновал ближайшую к Земле точку своей орбиты без происшествий. // Газета. Ru 15.02.13 23:34. * 17 февраля ** Президентские выборы на КипреНа Кипре проходят выборы Президента страны.. Во второй тур вышли Никос Анастасиадис и Ставрос МаласАнастасиадис и Малас выходят во второй тур выборов президента Кипра.. ** Выборы президента ЭквадораВ Эквадоре начались выборы.. Победу одержал действующий президент Рафаэль КорреаКорреа побеждает на выборах президента в Эквадоре — предварительно.. * 18 февраля — выборы президента АрменииСерж Саргсян проголосовал на выборах президента Армении.. Победу одержал действующий президент Серж СаргсянДействующий президент Армении лидирует на выборах главы государства.. * 20 февраля — премьер-министр Болгарии Бойко Борисов объявил об отставке правительства из-за массовых акций протеста в связи с повышением цен на электричество и отопление . * 20 февраля — 3 марта — чемпионат мира по лыжным видам спорта (Валь-ди-Фьемме, Италия) . * 24 февраля ** Парламентские выборы в ИталииИзбирательные участки открылись на парламентских выборах в Италии.. ** Новым Патриархом Болгарским избран НеофитПатриархом Болгарским избран митрополит Русенский Неофит. ** Второй тур выборов президента Республики КипрНа Кипре проходит второй тур президентских выборов.. Победу одержал Никос АнастасиадисНа президентских выборах на Кипре одержал победу кандидат оппозиции Никос Анастасиадис.. * 25 февраля — вступила в должность президент Южной Кореи Пак Кын ХеВ Южной Корее вступила в должность женщина-президент.. * 28 февраля — завершился понтификат папы римского Бенедикта XVIБенедикт XVI оставил папский престол и покинул Ватикан.. Март * 2 марта — Таджикистан вступил во Всемирную торговую организациюТаджикистан стал полноправным членом ВТО.. * 4 марта — выборы президента КенииПрезидентские и парламентские выборы начались в Кении.. По предварительным данным, лидирует вице-премьер страны Ухуру КениатаПосле подсчета трети голосов на президентских выборах в Кении лидирует вице-премьер Ухуру Кениата.. * 5 марта ** В полном составе отправлено в отставку правительство Молдавии, представлявшее Альянс «За европейскую интеграцию»Парламент Молдавии отправил в отставку правительство.. ** Скончался президент Венесуэлы Уго ЧавесVenezuelan President Hugo Chavez dies.. * 8 марта ** Вступил в должность президент Чехии Милош ЗеманМилош Земан вступил в должность президента Чехии.. ** Николас Мадуро принял присягу в качестве временно исполняющего обязанности президента Венесуэлы до выборов нового президента вместо скончавшегося Уго ЧавесаНиколас Мадуро принес присягу в качестве врио президента Венесуэлы.. * 9 марта — парламентские выборы на МальтеНа Мальте начались досрочные парламентские выборы.. * 10—11 марта — референдум по статусу Фолклендских острововНа Фолклендских островах начался референдум о независимости от Британии.. * 11—17 марта — чемпионат мира по фигурному катанию (Лондон, Канада)Официальный сайт чемпионата мира. . * 13 марта ** В чилийской пустыне Атакама запущен самый мощный телескоп на планете . ** Новым папой римским избран Хорхе Марио Бергольо, взявший имя ФранцискНазвано имя нового Папы Римского.. * 14 марта — новым председателем КНР избран Си ЦзиньпинВ Китае утверждён новый лидер страны.. * 16 марта ** Космический корабль Союз ТМА-06М совершил посадку в казахстанской степи. Экипаж посадки Олег Новицкий, Евгений Тарелкин, Кевин ФордКапсула корабля «Союз» с тремя космонавтами на борту приземлилась в казахстанской степи.. ** Начался вывод испанских войск из АфганистанаИспанские солдаты покидают Афганистан.. * 19 марта — интронизация папы римского ФранцискаОнлайн-репортаж из Ватикана: интронизация папы римского.. * 23 марта — антиправительственный мятеж в Центральноафриканской Республике с требованием отставки президента страны Франсуа БозизеПовстанцы в ЦАР заявили, что им удалось войти в столицу страны.. * 29 марта ** Старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-08М к международной космической станции. Экипаж: Павел Виноградов, Александр Мисуркин (оба Россия), Кристофер Кэссиди (США) . ** Президент России Владимир Путин подписал указ об учреждении звания Герой Труда Российской ФедерацииПутин подписал указ об установлении звания Героя Труда Российской Федерации.. * 31 марта — глава повстанцев в Центральноафриканской Республике Мишель Джотодия провозгласил себя президентом страны и объявил о формировании временного правительстваЛидер повстанцев в ЦАР, провозгласивший себя президентом, формирует временное правительство.. Апрель * 7 апреля — президентские выборы в ЧерногорииВ Черногории начались вторые в истории страны президентские выборы.. По предварительным результатам, победу одержал действующий президент Филип ВуяновичВуянович одержал победу на президентских выборах в Черногории.. * 9 апреля — землетрясение в иранской провинции Бушир магнитудой 6,3. Погибли 37 человек, около 850-ти получили раненияЧисло жертв землетрясения в Иране возросло до 37 человек, ранены 850. * 14 апреля ** Выборы президента ВенесуэлыСтартовали выборы президента Венесуэлы.. Победу одержал Николас Мадуро, однако сторонники оппозиционного кандидата Энрике Каприлеса не признали результаты выборовЭнрике Каприлес не признает результаты президентских выборов в Венесуэле.. ** В Испании состоялась многотысячная демонстрация с требованием упразднения монархии и введения республиканской формы правленияВ Испании прошла многотысячная демонстрация за упразднение монархии.. * 15 апреля — в Бостоне (США) на финише Бостонского марафона прогремели два взрыва. 3 человека погибли, 282 человека раненыInjury toll from Marathon bombings rises. . * 19 апреля ** Вступил в должность президент Венесуэлы Николас МадуроМадуро официально стал президентом Венесуэлы.. ** Сербия подписала соглашение об урегулировании отношений с КосовоСербия и Косово договорились стремиться к миру.. * 20 апреля ** Мощное землетрясение магнитудой 7 произошло в китайской провинции Сычуань. Более 200 человек погибли, более 11 000 тысяч раненыЗемлетрясение в Китае: более 200 погибших, более 11 000 раненых.. ** Джорджо Наполитано стал первым в истории Италии переизбранным президентомДжорджо Наполитано стал первым президентом в истории Италии, переизбранным на второй срок.. * 21 апреля — парламентские и президентские выборы в ПарагваеВ Парагвае начались президентские и парламентские выборы.. Президентом Парагвая избран Орасио КартесИзбирательная комиссия Парагвая: На президентских выборах победил О. Картес.. * 24 апреля — в Саваре (Бангладеш) обрушилось 8-этажное здание. Погибли 1127 человекBangladesh collapse search over; death toll 1,127 на сайте news.yahoo.com, 13 мая 2013 . * 26 апреля — по обвинению в коррупции арестован президент Боснии и Герцеговины Живко БудимирПрезидент Федерации Боснии и Герцеговины арестован по подозрению в коррупции.. * 27 апреля — парламентские выборы в ИсландииВ Исландии проходят парламентские выборы.. * 30 апреля — королева Нидерландов Беатрикс отреклась от престола в пользу сына принца Виллема-АлександраКоролева Нидерландов отреклась от престола.. Май * 1 мая — президент России Владимир Путин вручил первые золотые медали Герой Труда России. Первыми награждёнными стали дирижёр Мариинского театра Валерий Гергиев, нейрохирург и директор Института имени Бурденко Александр Коновалов, токарь из Челябинской области Константин Чуманов, механизатор из Воронежской области Юрий Конов и шахтер из Кемеровской области Владимир МельникВладимир Путин впервые вручил золотые медали Героя труда РФ.. * 3—19 мая — 77-й чемпионат мира по хоккею с шайбой (Стокгольм, Швеция и Хельсинки, Финляндия)На чемпионате мира по хоккею начался первый матч.. Сборная Швеции выиграла чемпионат мира в девятый разСборная Швеции стала чемпионом мира по хоккею.. * 5 мая — парламентские выборы и выборы ассамблей 12 штатов в МалайзииВ Малайзии начались парламентские выборы.. Победу одержала правящая коалиция Национальный фронтНа выборах в Малайзии победила правящая коалиция.. * 7 мая — c космодрома Куру (Французская Гвиана) запущена европейская легкая ракета-носитель Вега с европейским спутником земли Проба-В, вьетнамским спутником VNREDSat-1 и первым эстонским космическим аппаратом ESTCube-1Европейская ракета «Вега» вывела на орбиту три спутника.. * 10 мая — в Нью-Йорке на месте Всемирного торгового центра, разрушенного в результате террористических актов 11 сентября 2001 года, завершено строительство здания Башни Свободы, ставшей самым высоким зданием в Западном полушарииБашню Свободы достроили в Нью-Йорке вместо «близнецов».. * 11 мая — парламентские выборы в ПакистанеВ Пакистане проходят парламентские выборы.. Победу одержала партия Пакистанская мусульманская лигаОтомстил и вернулся.. * 12 мая — досрочные парламентские выборы в БолгарииДосрочные парламентские выборы проходят в Болгарии.. Большинство мест получила правящая партия ГЕРБРезултати от избори за народни представители 12.05.2013 г. . * 14 мая — космический корабль Союз ТМА-07М совершил посадку в казахстанской степи. Экипаж посадки Роман Романенко, Томас Маршбёрн, Кристофер ХэдфилдЭкипаж «Союза ТМА-07М» вернулся на Землю.. * 14—18 мая — 58-й Конкурс песни Евровидение (Мальмё, Швеция)В Швеции стартовало «Евровидение-2013».. Победу одержала датская певица Эммили де Форест«Евровидение» выиграли Скандинавия и СНГ.. * 15 мая — население Казахстана достигло 17 миллионов жителей17-миллионному казахстанцу подарили коня и коляску.. * 15—26 мая — 66-й Каннский кинофестиваль (Канны, Франция)В Каннах открылся 66-й кинофестиваль.. * 16 мая — Армения стала председателем Комитета министров Совета ЕвропыАрмения приняла председательство в Комитете министров Совета Европы.. * 19 мая — в России начало вещание Общественное телевидение РоссииВ России заработал канал Общественного телевидения.. * 22 мая — в Лондоне произошло убийство на религиозной почве, вызвавшее бурную реакцию в британском обществеПервые результаты расследования демонстративного убийства в Лондоне.. * 24 мая — В Охотском море произошло землетрясение магнитудой 6,9 на глубине свыше 600 км. Отголоски этого землетрясения ощущались на большей части РоссииЗемлетрясение, произошедшее в акватории Охотского моря, ощущалось на территории Российской Федерации. Жертв, разрушений и нарушения жизнедеятельности нет. * 29 мая — старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-09М к международной космической станции. Экипаж Фёдор Юрчихин (Россия), Карен Найберг (США), Лука Пармитано (Италия)Корабль «Союз ТМА-09М» с экипажем стартовал с Байконура.. * 31 мая — начало массовых беспорядков в Турции с требованием отставки правительства страныПротестующие взяли под контроль стамбульскую площадь Таксим и требуют отставки правительства.. Июнь * 1 июня — в России начал действовать федеральный закон «О курении»В России начал действовать антитабачный закон.. * 1 июня — 24 ноября — 55-я Венецианская биенналеНазваны победители Венецианского биеннале.. * 2 июня — Конституционный суд Египта признал незаконной конституцию страны и распустил верхнюю палату парламентаСуд Египта признал незаконной конституцию страны и распустил парламент.. * 3—4 июня — саммит Россия-ЕС (Екатеринбург, Россия)На заседании Совбеза РФ обсудили повестку саммита Россия-ЕС.. * 5 июня — премьер-министром Пакистана в четвёртый раз утвержден лидер правящей партии Пакистанская мусульманская лига Наваз Шариф. * 6-10 июня — чемпионат мира по быстрым шахматам и шахматному блицу (Ханты-Мансийск, Россия)В городах Югры готовятся к международному дню шахмат.. * 8 июня — парламентские выборы в НауруНа Науру после роспуска правительства проходят выборы.. * 11 июня ** С космодрома Цзюцюань запущен китайский космический корабль Шэньчжоу-10. В составе экипажа Чжан Сяогуан, Не Хайшэн и женщина-космонавт Ван ЯпинКитайцы в космосе.. ** Парламент Науру избрал президентом страны композитора Барона Дивавеси ВакаБарон Вака избран новым президентом Науру.. * 14 июня — выборы президента ИранаВ Иране начались выборы президента страны.. Победу одержал Хасан РуханиПрезидентом Ирана избран представитель реформаторов Хассан Роухани.. * 16 июня — конституционный суд Кувейта принял решение о роспуске парламента страны и проведении досрочных парламентских выборовВысший суд Кувейта распустил парламент.. * 17—18 июня — саммит G8 (Лох-Эрн, Великобритания)В североирландском Лох-Эрне начинается саммит G8: на повестке ситуация в Сирии и проблемы мировой экономики.. * 17—23 июня — 50-й Международный авиационно-космический салон Paris Ais Show 2013 (Ле Бурже, Франция)Су-35, Як-130 и Ка-52 — российские новинки в небе над Ле Бурже.. * 20—22 июня — Международный экономический форум (Санкт-Петербург, Россия)В Петербурге открылся Международный экономический форум 2013.. * 20—29 июня — 35-й Московский международный кинофестиваль35-й Московский международный кинофестиваль открылся в столице.. * 21 июня — в Индии после продолжительных дождей наступило разрушительное наводнение с человеческими жертвамиНаводнение в Индии (Интернет-журнал ETODAY). * 22 июня — в Мытищинском районе Подмосковья открыто Федеральное военное мемориальное кладбищеШойгу открыл в Подмосковье кладбище для героев России и президентов.. * 23 июня — парламентские выборы в АлбанииВ результате стрельбы у избирательного участка Албании погиб человек. Победу одержала оппозиционная Социалистическая партия АлбанииПремьер-министр Албании признал поражение на парламентских выборах.. * 25 июня ** Эмиром Катара стал Тамим бин Хамад Аль Тани после отречения своего отцаЭмир Катара ушёл на покой, передав власть сыну.. ** Иржи Руснок назначен премьер-министром ЧехииИржи Руснок назначен новым премьер-министром Чехии.. * 26 июня ** Китайский космический корабль Шэньчжоу-10 с экипажем тайконавтов Чжан Сяогуан, Не Хайшэн и Ван Япин совершил посадкуКитайский космический корабль «Шэньчжоу-10» вернулся на Землю.. ** Президентские выборы в МонголииВ Монголии начались президентские выборы.. Победил действующий президент Цахиагийн ЭлбегдоржПрезидентские выборы в Монголии прошли без серьезных нарушений — наблюдатели от ОБСЕ.. ** Парламент Австралии во второй раз избрал премьер-министром Кевина РаддаПремьером Австралии опять будет Кевин Радд, Гиллард клянется уйти из политики.. * 27 июня — в США запущен спутник IRIS, предназначенный для изучения Солнца в инфракрасном диапазонеIRIS Mission Updates. . * 30 июня — начало массовых беспорядков в Египте с требованием отставки президента страны Мохаммеда МурсиПомощник Мурси назвал события в Египте военным переворотом.. Июль * 1 июля — Хорватия присоединилась к ЕСХорватия стала 28-м государством-членом Европейского Союза.. * 3 июля — в Египте произошёл государственный переворот, президент Мухаммед Мурси арестован. Исполнять обязанности президента стал председатель Верховного суда Адли МансурЕгипетская армия отправила в отставку Мохаммеда Мурси / lenta.ru. * 6—17 июля — ХХVII летняя Универсиада (Казань, Россия)XXVII Всемирная летняя Универсиада 2013 в Казани, 6—17 июля.. * 7—13 июля — массовые беспорядки в Пугачёве (Саратовская область) на почве убийства выходцами из Чечни Руслана МаржановаВыяснилось, кто поможет полицейским предотвратить новые массовые беспорядки в Пугачеве.. * 9 июля — Хазем Аль-Баблауи назначен новым премьер-министром Египта. Мохаммед эль-Барадеи стал вице-президентом Египта . * 10 июля — Председателем Правительства Приднестровской Молдавской Республики стала Татьяна Михайловна Туранская . * 12—20 июля — IV Одесский международный кинофестиваль (Одесса, Украина)В Одессе открылся IV Международный кинофестиваль.. * 13 июля — парламентские выборы в Бутане. Победу впервые одержала оппозиционная Народно-демократическая партия БутанаОппозиция впервые в истории выиграла выборы в Бутане.. * 19 июля—4 августа — 15-й чемпионат мира по водным видам спорта (Барселона, Испания)Рустам Минниханов принял участие в открытии ЧМ по водным видам спорта в Барселоне.. * 21 июля — король Бельгии Альберт II отрёкся от престола в пользу сына Филиппа, который принёс присягу и стал седьмым королём БельгииВ Бельгии сменился король.. * 22 июля — Польша перешла на цифровое телевещаниеСегодня Польша полностью перешла на цифровое телевидение.. * 23—28 июля — 12-й международный конкурс молодых исполнителей популярной музыки «Новая волна» (Юрмала, Латвия)Двенадцатый международный конкурс молодых исполнителей популярной музыки «Новая волна 2013».. * 24 июля — крушение поезда в Испании. Погибли 80 человек, 178 раненыВ Испании в железнодорожной катастрофе погибли 80 человек.. * 26 июля — в результате массовых акций сторонников и противников свергнутого президента Египта Мухаммеда Мурси погибли 80 человек, почти 800 получили раненияЗа сутки в Египте погибли 80 человек, почти 800 ранены.. * 28 июля ** Президентские выборы в МалиВ Мали проходят президентские выборы.. ** Парламентские выборы в КамбоджеМИД РФ: парламентские выборы в Камбодже прошли без серьезных нарушений.. Победу одержала Народная партия КамбоджиНародная партия одержала победу на выборах в Камбодже.. * 30 июля — президентские выборы в ПакистанеПрезидентские выборы в Пакистане перенесены на 30 июля.. Президентом избран Мамнун ХусейнВ Пакистане избран новый президент.. * 31 июля — президентские выборы в ЗимбабвеВыборы в Зимбабве протекают хаотично, но массово.. Победу одержал действующий президент Роберт МугабеМугабе в седьмой раз провозглашен президентом Зимбабве.. Август * 1 августа ** В РФ вступил в силу «Антипиратский закон»В России вступил в законную силу «Антипиратский закон». ** Началось отключение аналогового телевещания в БелоруссииВ Беларуси начались отключения аналогового телевидения.. * 3 августа — вступил в должность президент Ирана Хасан РуханиРоухани официально утвержден в должности президента Ирана.. * 4 августа — пограничные регионы Афганистана и Пакистана подверглись затоплению из-за ливней. Больше 160 человек погибли в результате наводнения, несколько тысяч людей остались без крова . * 5—11 августа — чемпионат мира по бадминтону (Гуанчжоу, КНР)XX чемпионат мира по бадминтону. Гуанчжоу (Китай), 5—11 августа.. * 5 августа — премьер-министром Тувалу стал Энеле СапоагаOpposition leader is Tuvalu’s new Prime Minister . * 5—12 августа — чемпионат мира по фехтованию (Будапешт, Венгрия)В Будапеште стартовал чемпионат мира по фехтованию.. * 10—18 августа — XIV чемпионат мира по лёгкой атлетике (Москва)В Москве стартовал XIV чемпионат мира по лёгкой атлетике.. * 11 августа — второй тур президентских выборов в МалиВ Мали проходит второй тур президентских выборов.. По предварительным данным победу одержал Ибрагим Бубакар КейтаИбрагим Бубакар Кейта получил поздравления от своего соперника, признавшего поражение на выборах президента Мали. * 14 августа — 421 человек погиб во время беспорядков в Египте, пострадавших превысило 3500 человекЧисло жертв беспорядков в Египте достигло 421 человека.. * 15 августа — вступление в должность президента Парагвая Орасио КартесаНовый президент Парагвая намерен обеспечить экономический рост и вывести страну из бедности.. * 17 августа — в Омске на реке Иртыш судовой катер столкнулся с баржей. Погибли 6 человек, 47 пострадали . * 21—27 августа — чемпионат мира по современному пятиборью (Тайвань)Российские пятиборцы отправились за медалями ЧМ на дождливый Тайвань.. * 23 августа — в Триполи прогремели два мощных взрыва, 42 человек погибли, более 450 получили раненияЧисто жертв теракта в ливанском Триполи достигло 42 человек.. * 24 августа ** Более 100 человек погибли в результате наводнения в КНРБолее 70 человек погибли в китайской провинции Ляонин из-за наводнений.. ** Патриарх Московский и всея Руси освятил Троице-Владимировский собор г. НовосибирскаПредстоятель Русской Церкви совершил освящение верхнего храма Троице-Владимирского собора г. Новосибирска.. * 25 августа — в результате применения химического оружия в Сирии погибли около 400 человекОт нервнопаралитического газа в Сирии погибло более 350 человек.. * 25 августа — 1 сентября — чемпионат мира по академической гребле (Чхунджу, Республика Корея)Чемпионат мира по академической гребле в воскресенье стартует в южнокорейском Чхунджу.. * 26 августа — 1 сентября — чемпионат мира по дзюдо (Рио-де-Жанейро, Бразилия)Россияне остались без медалей в первый день ЧМ по дзюдо в Бразилии.. * 27 августа — 1 сентября ** Чемпионат мира по гребле на байдарках и каноэ (Дуйсбург, Германия)В Германии во вторник стартует чемпионат мира по гребле на байдарках и каноэ.. ** XXXII чемпионат мира по художественной гимнастике (Киев, Украина)В Киеве стартует чемпионат мира по художественной гимнастике.. * 28 августа — президент Чехии Милош Земан объявил о роспуске парламента страныСМИ: Президент Чехии подписал закон о роспуске нижней палаты парламента.. * 28 августа—7 сентября — 70-й Венецианский кинофестивальФильм «Мой друг Иван Лапшин» покажут в Венеции.. * 30 августа — c космодрома Куру (Французская Гвиана) запущен первый искусственный спутник Земли Катара «Сухейль-1»Запущен первый спутник государства Катар.. * 31 августа − совершено покушение на премьер-министра Йемена Мухаммада БасиндвуПокушение на премьер-министра Йемена. Сентябрь * 1 сентября — премьер-министром Сенегала стала Аминату ТуреПрезидент Сенегала назначил нового премьер-министра.. * 4 сентября — вступил в должность президент Мали Ибрагим Бубакар КейтаНовый президент Мали приведен к присяге.. * 5—6 сентября — саммит G20 (Санкт-Петербург, Россия). Российская Федерация председательствует в этой организации с 1 декабря 2012 годаВ Петербурге стартует саммит G20.. * 6 сентября — премьер-министром Мали стал Умар ЛиПремьер-министром в постконфликтном Мали назначен банкир.. * 7 сентября ** Парламентские выборы в АвстралииВ Австралии начались парламентские выборы.. По предварительным данным, победу одержала оппозиционная коалицияВ Австралии на парламентских выборах победила фракция Т. Эббота.. ** Президентские выборы на МальдивахНа Мальдивах начались досрочные президентские выборы.. ** Международный олимпийский комитет выбрал во второй раз Токио столицей Летних Олимпийских игр 2020 годаТокио — столица летних Олимпийских игр 2020 года.. * 8 сентября ** Вступил в должность президент Пакистана Мамнун ХусейнMamnoon Hussain elected 12th President of Pakistan.. ** Единый день голосования в РоссииХроника единого дня голосования. * 9 сентября ** Парламентские выборы в НорвегииПарламентские выборы начались в Норвегии.. Победу одержала коалиция правых партийПремьер Норвегии признал поражение на парламентских выборах.. ** В Гватемале рейсовый автобус сорвался в пропасть; 43 человека погибли, десятки травмированныхЧисло жертв автокатастрофы в Гватемале достигло 43 человек.. * 10 сентября ** В Иране столкнулись и загорелись два автобуса; погибли 44 человека, более 40 раненыВ Иране в результате ДТП погибли 43 человека.. ** Председателем Международного олимпийского комитета избран Томас БахТомас Бах стал новым президентом Международного олимпийского комитета.. * 11 сентября — космический корабль Союз ТМА-08М совершил посадку в казахстанской степи. Экипаж посадки Павел Виноградов, Александр Мисуркин, Кристофер Кэссиди«Союз» с космонавтами приземлился в Казахстане.. * 16—18 сентября — парламентские выборы в РуандеПравящая партия Руанды претендует на победу в текущих парламентских выборах.. По предварительным данным, победу в них одержала правящая партия Руандийский патриотический фронтПравящая партия Руанды вновь выиграла парламентские выборы с результатом 76 %.. * 16 сентября — в Сочи открылся Российский международный олимпийский университетПутин принял участие в открытии международного олимпийского университета в Сочи.. * 16—22 сентября — чемпионат мира по вольной борьбе (Венгрия, Будапешт)В Будапеште торжественно открылся чемпионат мира по борьбе.. * 16—24 сентября — чемпионат мира по стендовой стрельбе (Перу, Лима)Россиянка Ольга Панарина стала четвёртой в ските на ЧМ по стендовой стрельбе.. * 18 сентября — вступил в должность премьер-министр Австралии Тони ЭбботтЭбботт принес присягу премьер-министра Австралии.. * 19 сентября — в Мексике от наводнения погибли 80 человек, пострадали более миллионаВ Мексике в результате наводнений погибли 80 человек.. * 20 сентября ** Парламентские выборы в СвазилендеВ Свазиленде проходят парламентские выборы.. ** В Йемене совершена серия террористических актов. Погибли 56 сотрудников силовых структурЧисло жертв террористической атаки в Йемене возросло до 56 человек.. * 21 сентября ** В Эдинбурге прошёл многотысячный марш в поддержку выхода Шотландии из состава ВеликобританииТысячи шотландцев провели марш в поддержку выхода из состава Великобритании.. ** В Кении боевики сомалийской группировки Аш-Шабаб захватили заложников в торговом центре в Найроби. Погибли около 67 граждан разных государствПрезидент Кении заявил о завершении операции по уничтожению террористов.. ** В Ираке (Багдад и Байджи) совершена серия террористических актов. Погибли более 75 человек, ранено около 150 жителейЖертвами терактов в Багдаде стали более 70 человек.. * 22 сентября ** Парламентские выборы в ГерманииВ Германии начались парламентские выборы.. По предварительным данным победу одержала правящая коалиция ХДС/ХССБлок Ангелы Меркель одерживает уверенную победу на выборах в бундестаг.. ** В Пакистане у христианской церкви произошёл террористический акт. Погибли 78 человек, ранено более 100 верующихВ Пакистане в результате двойного теракта погибли 78 человек.. * 24 сентября ** Пущена в эксплуатацию Няганская ГРЭСОткрытие Няганской ГРЭС. ** В округе Аваран в горной провинции Белуджистан в Пакистане произошло мощное землетрясение магнитудой 7,8. Погибли не менее 208 человек, 373 получили ранения, десятки пропали без вестиЧисло жертв землетрясения в Пакистане превысило 200 человек.. * 26 сентября — старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-10М к международной космической станции, экипаж Олег Котов, Сергей Рязанский (оба Россия) и Майкл Хопкинс (США)Союз ТМА-10М с экипажем новой экспедиции на МКС стартовал с Байконура.. * 27 сентября — При обрушение дома в Мумбаи (Индия) погибли более 50 человекПод завалами обрушившегося здания в Мумбаи остаются порядка 60 человек.. * 28 сентября — парламентские выборы в ГвинееВ Гвинеи начались парламентские выборы.. Победу одержала правящая Объединение гвинейского народаПравящая в Гвинее партия победила на выборах в парламент.. * 29 сентября ** В Нигерии исламистские боевики в штате Йобе застрелили около 50 студентовБоевики убили порядка 50 студентов колледжа в Нигерии.. ** Парламентские выборы в АвстрииВ Австрии начались парламентские выборы.. По предварительным данным победу одерживает правящая коалиция Социал-демократическая партия Австрии и Австрийская народная партияСоциал-демократы и «народники» Австрии сохранили коалиционное большинство по итогам парламентских выборов.. * 30 сентября ** Парламентские выборы в КамерунеВ Камеруне начались парламентские выборы.. ** В результате серии взрывов в столице Ирака Багдаде погибли более 50 человекЧисло жертв серии взрывов в Багдаде возросло до 51 человека.. * 30 сентября—6 октября — чемпионат мира по спортивной гимнастике (Бельгия, Антверпен)В Бельгии стартовал чемпионат мира по спортивной гимнастике.. Октябрь * 3 октября — у берегов Лампедузы (Италия) перевернулось судно с мигрантами из Восточной Африки, 92 человека погибли, около 250 числятся пропавшими без вестиПри крушении судна у берегов Италии погибли не менее 50 мигрантов.. * 5 октября — в Ираке прошла серия терактов в разных городах. Погибли 66 человек, ранено более 100Число жертв терактов в Ираке за субботу достигло 66 человек.. * 7 октября — новым президентом Эфиопии избран Мулату ТешомеПарламент Эфиопии избрал нового президента.. * 7—8 октября — саммит АТЭС на Бали (Индонезия)Лидеры АТЭС примерили традиционные балийские рубашки.. * 9 октября — выборы президента АзербайджанаНа президентских выборах в Азербайджане проголосовали более трети избирателей.. Победу одержал действующий президент Ильхам АлиевАлиев получил 84,59 % голосов на выборах президента Азербайджана — ЦИК.. * 11 октября ** У берегов Лампедузы (Италия) затонуло судно с беженцами из Африки, погибли около 50 человекПри крушении судна у берегов Италии погибли не менее 50 мигрантов.. ** На реке Нигер в Мали затонуло судно с сотнями людей на борту. Погибли 30 человек, более 150 пропало без вестиЖертвами крушения судна в Мали стали не менее 30 человек.. * 12 октября ** около 50 человек погибли в результате ДТП в ПеруВ автокатастрофе в Перу погибли 50 человек.. ** в Санкт-Петербурге, на проспекте Народного Ополчения, стараниями Русской и Кипрской Православных Церквей заложен уникальный храм святых жен-мироносиц«Вода Живая», 12 октября 2013.. * 13 октября — более 60 человек погибли и несколько десятков пострадали на религиозном празднике в ИндииЧисло жертв давки на религиозном празднике в Индии возросло до 90 человек.. * 13—26 октября — 17-й чемпионат мира по боксу в Алматы (Казахстан)Впервые на ЧМ по боксу спортсмены будут биться без защитных шлемов.. * 15 октября — в результате землетрясения на Филиппинах погибли более 90 человек, ранены около 150, есть разрушенияЧисло жертв землетрясения на Филиппинах возросло до 85 человек.. * 16 октября — пассажирский самолет авиакомпании «Lao Airlines», выполнявший рейс из лаосской столицы Вьентьяна в город Паксе, при заходе на посадку упал в реку Меконг, 49 человек погиблиЖертвами катастрофы самолета в Лаосе стали 49 человек.. * 20 октября ** Парламентские выборы в ЛюксембургеЛюксембург готовится установить рекорд по числу проголосовавших на выборах.. ** В Ираке прошла серия терактов, погибли около 90 человекЧисло жертв двойного теракта в багдадском кафе достигло 55 человек.. * 20—27 октября — чемпионат мира по тяжёлой атлетике (Вроцлав, (Польша)Чемпионат мира по тяжелой атлетике стартует в польском Вроцлаве.. * 21 октября — теракт в Волгограде, взрыв пассажирского автобуса, погибли 6 человек, 32 пострадалиАвтобус в Волгограде взорвала смертница.'' Лента. Ру''. * 25 октября — президентские выборы на МадагаскареНа Мадагаскаре началось голосование на президентских выборах.. * 25-26 октября — досрочные парламентские выборы в ЧехииВ Чехии начались выборы в Нижнюю палату.. По предварительным данным победу одержала Чешская социал-демократическая партияНа выборах в нижнюю палату парламента Чехии побеждают социал-демократы.. * 27 октября ** Президентские выборы в ГрузииПрезидентские выборы в Грузии проходят в спокойной обстановке.. Победу одержал представитель партии Грузинская мечта — Демократическая Грузия Георгий МаргвелашвилиЦИК Грузии объявил Г. Маргвелашвили победителем президентских выборов.. ** Парламентские выборы в АргентинеВ Аргентине начались парламентские выборы.. * 28 октября — на востоке Индии произошло наводнение в штатах Андхра-Прадеш, Западная Бенгалия и Орисса. Погибли 50 человек, пострадали около 1 млн жителейЖертвами наводнения на востоке Индии стали 50 человек.. Ноябрь * 5 ноября — запуск индийского космического аппарата Mangalyaan для изучения МарсаИндия запустила ракету с марсианским зондом.. * 6 ноября — президентские выборы в ТаджикистанеВыборы в Таджикистане: никто не ждет сюрпризов.. По предварительным данным ЦИК победил действующий президент Эмомали РахмонЭмомали Рахмон победил на выборах президента Таджикистана.. * 7 ноября — старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-11М к международной космической станцииРакета «Союз» с олимпийским факелом стартовала с Байконура.. Стыковка корабля Союз ТМА-11М с МКСОлимпийский огонь доставили на МКС.. * 7—28 ноября — в Ченнаи (Индия) матч на первенство мира по шахматам по версии ФИДЕ между Вишванатаном Анандом и Магнусом КарлсеномПресс-релиз ФИДЕ.. * 9 ноября ** На Филиппинах в результате тайфуна Йоланда погибли 5560 человек, ущерб оценивается в 787 миллионов долларовNDRRMC update. StrRep No/ 46 Effects of Typhoon «YOLANDA» (HAIYAN). . ** Повторные президентские выборы на МальдивахНовые президентские выборы на Мальдивах назначили на 9 ноября.. * 10 ноября — в Сомали от урагана погибли около 300 человекДо 300 человек возросло число жертв тропического урагана в Сомали.. * 11 ноября — космический корабль Союз ТМА-09М совершил посадку в казахстанской степи. Экипаж посадки Фёдор Юрчихин, Карен Найберг, Лука ПармитаноСпускаемая капсула «Союза» с экипажем МКС и факелом ОИ приземлилась.. * 16 ноября ** Второй тур президентских выборов на МальдивахНа Мальдивах стартовал второй тур президентских выборов.. Победу одержал Абдулла ЯминИнаугурация президента пройдет сегодня на Мальдивах.. ** В ходе вооружённых столкновений в ливийской столице Триполи погибли 45 человек, ранены около 400В результате столкновений в Триполи погибли 45 человек, ещё 400 получили ранения.. * 17 ноября ** Вступил в должность президент Грузии Георгий МаргвелашвилиГеоргий Маргвелашвили вступил в должность президента Грузии.. ** Вступила в силу новая Конституция ГрузииВ Грузии начала действовать новая Конституция.. ** Президентские и парламентские выборы в ЧилиВ Чили начались президентские и парламентские выборы. ** Вступил в должность новый президент Мальдив Абдулла ЯминЯмин Абдул Гаюм вступил в должность президента Мальдив.. ** В Казани при заходе на посадку потерпел катастрофу Boeing 737, 44 пассажира и 6 членов экипажа погиблиОбнаружены тела 50 погибших в авиакатастрофе в аэропорту Казани.. * 18 ноября ** Запуск автоматической межпланетной станции MAVEN к Марсу для исследования его атмосферыСША запустили зонд для изучения атмосферы Марса.. ** Новым премьер-министром Грузии стал Ираклий ГарибашвилиВ Грузии утверждён новый премьер-министр.. * 19 ноября — парламентские выборы в НепалеПарламентские выборы начались в Непале.. * 21 ноября ** В Риге в результате обрушения торгового центра Maxima погибли 54 человекаНа месте ЧП в Риге обрушились остатки крыши, число погибших достигло 54.. ** На Украине начались массовые акции протеста как реакция на решение Кабинета министров Украины о приостановлении процесса подготовки к подписанию соглашения об ассоциации между Украиной и ЕвросоюзомКГГА: Суд запретил устанавливать в центре Киева палатки, но не проводить акции.Евромайдан в Киеве: милиция применила слезоточивый газ.. * 22—24 ноября — чемпионат мира по самбо (Санкт-Петербург, Россия)Чемпионат мира по самбо стартовал в Петербурге.. * 22 ноября ** Новым чемпионом мира по шахматам стал Магнус Карлсен (Норвегия)Магнус Карлсен стал новым чемпионом мира по шахматам.. ** В КНР произошёл взрыв на нефтепроводе, погибли 52 человекаЧисло погибших при взрыве нефтепровода в Китае увеличилось до 52.. * 24 ноября ** Парламентские выборы в МалиВыборы в национальный парламент стартовали в Мали.. ** Президентские и парламентские выборы в ГондурасеПредседатель Верховного избирательного трибунала Гондураса дал старт выборам в стране.. По предварительным данным, президентом страны избран Хуан Орландо ЭрнандесВ Гондурасе определили победителя президентских выборов.. * 30 ноября — в Киеве (Украина) прошёл 11-й Детский конкурс песни ЕвровидениеДетское «Евровидение-2013» открывается в Киеве.. Победу одержала представительница Мальты Гайя КаукиMalta wins Junior Eurovision 2013!. Декабрь * 1 декабря — Китай с космодрома Сичан запустил к Луне космический зонд Чанъэ-3 с луноходомКитай запустил к Луне космическую ракету с зондом «Чанъэ» и луноходом.. * 4 декабря — премьер-министром Люксембурга стал Ксавье БеттельПремьер-министром Люксембурга станет открытый гей Ксавье Беттель.. * 5 декабря — в Йемене была попытка захвата зданий министерства обороны. Погибли 52 человекаТеракт в Йемене: более 50 погибших, ответственность взяла на себя Аль-Каида.. * 6 декабря — в результате боёв, между исламистами и христианами, в столице ЦАР Банги (начавшихся с 4 декабря) погибли около 300 человекЖертвами боев в столице ЦАР стали 300 человек.. * 11—21 декабря — XXVI зимняя Универсиада в Трентино (Италия)В итальянском Трентино стартовала XXVI Всемирная зимняя Универсиада.. * 14 декабря — спускаемый аппарат китайской миссии Чанъэ-3 с планетоходом Юйту доставлен на поверхность Луны . * 15 декабря ** Парламентские выборы в ТуркменистанеДвухпартийные парламентские выборы начались в Туркмении.. ** Второй тур президентских выборов в ЧилиВторой тур президентских выборов начался в Чили.. По предварительным данным победу одержала бывший президент Чили Мишель БачелетПредварительные результаты.. ** В сирийском городе Алеппо в результате авиационной бомбардировки кварталов города погибли 83 человекаЧисло жертв авиаударов в сирийском Алеппо превысило 80 человек.. * 19 декабря — на орбиту выведен космический телескоп GaiaВ космос запущен телескоп Gaia, который составит трёхмерную карту Галактики.. * 20 декабря — второй тур президентских выборов и парламентские выборы в МадагаскареНа Мадагаскаре проходят президентские и парламентские выборы.. По предварительным данным победу одержал Эри РаджаонаримампианинаPolls close in landmark Madagascar election.. * 21 декабря — второй тур парламентских выборов в Мавритании, победу одержала партия «Союз за Республику»Правящая в Мавритании партия выиграла парламентские выборы.. * 29 декабря — теракт в Волгограде. В результате взрыва в здании железнодорожного вокзала 18 человек погибли, 45 пострадалиЖертвами терактов в Волгограде стали 33 человека.. * 30 декабря ** Теракт в Волгограде: в результате взрыва в троллейбусе погибли 16 человек, 25 раненыКоличество жертв терактов в Волгограде возросло до 34 человек.. ** В Демократической Республике Конго совершена неудавшаяся попытка государственного переворота, убиты около 40 боевиковВ столице Демократической Республики Конго уничтожены около 40 боевиков.. * 31 декабря — В Краснодаре завершена эксплуатация последнего в мире троллейбусного поездаБрамский К. А. Троллейбусный поезд Владимира Веклича // газета «Всеукраинская техническая газета», 11 декабря 2003 р. изобретателя Владимира ВекличаЭнциклопедия современной Украины: в 25 т. / Под ред. И. М. Дзюба и др. — Киев : 2005. — Т. 4. — С. 187 — ISBN 966-02-3354-X (эксплуатация первого началась в Киеве 12 июня 1966 года). Нобелевские премии * Физика — Питер Хиггс и Франсуа Энглер — «За теоретическое обнаружение механизма, который помогает нам понимать происхождение массы субатомарных частиц, существование которого было доказано обнаружением предсказанной элементарной частицы в ЦЕРН». * Медицина и физиология — Джеймс Ротман, Рэнди Шекман, Томас Зюдхоф — «За исследование механизмов, регулирующих везикулярный транспорт (перенос веществ внутри мембранных пузырьков)»Нобелевскую премию по медицине присудили за везикулярный транспорт.. * Химия — Мартин Карплус, Майкл Левитт, Арье Варшель — «За развитие сложных химических систем»Лауреаты Нобелевки по химии помогли увидеть детали биопроцессов.. * Литература — Элис МанроЛауреатом Нобелевской премии по литературе стала канадская писательница Элис Мунро.. * Премия мира — Организация по запрещению химического оружияНобелевскую премию мира присудили борцам с химоружием. Лента. Ру. * Экономика — Юджин Фама, Петер Хэнсен, Роберт Шиллер — «За работы по эмпирическому анализу цен на активы»Нобелевская премия по экономике присуждена учёным из США.. Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — Франциск, папа римский. Наука Спорт Музыка Кино Телевидение Театр Литература Авиация Компьютерные игры Общественный транспорт Метрополитен Железнодорожный транспорт Родились * 22 июля — Принц Джордж Кембриджский, член британской королевской семьи, третий претендент в линии наследования британского престола. Скончались Январь * 1 января ** Патти Пейдж, американская певица, звезда эстрады 1950-х годов. ** Владимир Фёдорович Марков, американский славист, специалист по творчеству Велимира Хлебникова, историк русского модернизма, публицист. * 2 января — Ладислао Мазуркевич — уругвайский футболист, лучший вратарь чемпионата мира 1970 года. * 4 января — Ангелина Анатольевна Варганова, российская актриса театра и кино. * 7 января — Дэвид Эллис, американский кинорежиссёр, актёр и каскадёр. * 21 января — Александр Косарев, советский и российский кинорежиссёр, сценарист и актёр, поэт. * 27 января — Иван Иванович Бодюл, первый секретарь ЦК Компартии Молдавии (1961—1980), заместитель председателя Совета Министров СССР (1980—1985). * 29 января — Борислав Милошевич, сербский дипломат, посол Югославии в России (1998—2001). Февраль * 2 февраля — Владимир Яковлевич Балон, советский и российский актёр, чемпион СССР по фехтованию, постановщик трюков. * 3 февраля — Оскар Борисович Фельцман, советский и российский композитор. * 11 февраля ** Рем Иванович Вяхирев, глава Газпрома (1992—2001). ** Ирина Ивановна Масленникова, солистка Большого театра СССР, народная артистка РСФСР. * 21 февраля — Алексей Георгиевич Герман, советский и российский кинорежиссёр, сценарист, актёр и продюсер. * 27 февраля — Ван Клиберн, американский пианист. Март * 1 марта — Бонни Франклин, американская актриса, наиболее известная по своей главной роли в телесериале «Однажды за один раз». * 5 марта — Уго Чавес, президент Венесуэлы. * 6 марта — Андрей Владимирович Панин, российский актёр театра и кино. * 7 марта — Дамиано Дамиани, итальянский режиссёр и сценарист. * 8 марта — Мария Леонидовна Пахоменко, советская и российская эстрадная певица. * 10 марта — Лариса Ивановна Авдеева, советская оперная певица. * 11 марта — Борис Львович Васильев, советский и российский писатель. * 12 марта — Александра Васильевна Суперанская, советский и российский лингвист. * 14 марта — Иенг Сари, лидер красных кхмеров Камбоджи. * 20 марта ** Джеймс Герберт, английский писатель. ** Зиллур Рахман, президент Бангладеш (с 2009 года). * 23 марта ** Борис Абрамович Березовский, российский учёный, предприниматель и политический деятель. ** Джо Уайдер, канадо-американский тренер, основатель Международной федерации бодибилдеров. * 24 марта — Гурий Иванович Марчук, советский и российский учёный, президент Академии наук СССР (1986—1991), Герой Социалистического Труда. * 29 марта — Михаил Израилевич Перельман, советский и российский хирург, академик АМН СССР — РАМН. * 30 марта — Валерий Сергеевич Золотухин, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, народный артист РСФСР. Апрель * 4 апреля ** Роджер Эберт, американский кинокритик и телеведущий, лауреат Пулитцеровской премии 1975 года. ** Нобору Ямагути, японский писатель в жанре ранобэ, автор сценариев видеоигр. * 8 апреля — Маргарет Тэтчер, премьер-министр Великобритании (1979—1990). * 14 апреля — Армандо Вильянуэва, перуанский политик, премьер-министр Перу с 1988 по 1989 год. * 19 апреля — Франсуа Жакоб, французский микробиолог и генетик, лауреат Нобелевской премии (1965). * 25 апреля — Аркадий Георгиевич Шипунов, советский конструктор, разработчик автоматического стрелкового вооружения, академик РАН, Герой Социалистического Труда. * 26 апреля — Александр Яковлевич Лившиц, российский политик, заместитель председателя Правительства Российской Федерации, министр финансов (1996—1997). Без точных дат * Дина Дурбин, американская киноактриса и певица, лауреат премии «Оскар» (1938). Май * 2 мая — Джефф Ханнеман, гитарист и один из основателей американской трэш-метал-группы Slayer. * 6 мая — Джулио Андреотти, итальянский политик, Председатель Совета министров Италии (1972—1973, 1976—1979, 1989—1992). * 9 мая — Отар Мегвинетухуцеси, советский и грузинский актёр театра и кино. * 18 мая — Алексей Октябринович Балабанов, российский кинорежиссёр, сценарист, продюсер и актёр. * 20 мая — Рэй Манзарек, американский музыкант, клавишник группы The Doors. * 24 мая — Пётр Ефимович Тодоровский, советский и российский кинорежиссёр, кинооператор, сценарист, актёр, композитор, народный артист РСФСР. * 28 мая — Виктор Георгиевич Куликов, советский военный деятель, Маршал Советского Союза, Герой Советского Союза, академик Академии военных наук, лауреат Ленинской премии. * 29 мая — Виллор Петрович Кузнецов, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. Июнь * 7 июня ** Пьер Моруа, французский политик-социалист, премьер-министр Франции (1981 год-1984). ** Алексей Алексеевич Борзунов, советский и российский актёр театра, кино и дубляжа. * 8 июня — Ольга Борисовна Прохватыло — российская актриса театра и кино. * 15 июня — Хосе Фройлан Гонсалес, аргентинский гонщик. * 19 июня ** Дьюла Хорн, венгерский политик, премьер-министр в 1994—1998 годах. ** Джеймс Гандольфини — американский актёр, наибольшую известность получивший за роль Тони Сопрано в сериале Клан Сопрано. * 26 июня — Александр Владимирович Бутузов, советский и российский поэт, автор песен. Июль * 4 июля — Владимир Ефимович Цигаль, советский и российский скульптор. * 8 июля — Егор Александрович Исаев, советский и российский поэт. * 13 июля — Монтейт, Кори, канадский актёр, наиболее известный по роли Финна Хадсона в американском телевизионном сериале «Хор». * 19 июля ** Михаил Юрьевич Горшенёв, российский рок-музыкант, лидер панк-группы «Король и Шут». ** Берт Траутманн, немецкий футболист, игравший на позиции голкипера. * 20 июля — Георгий Константинович Гурьянов, русский художник и музыкант. * 24 июля — Гарри Дэвис, американский общественный деятель, создатель паспорта гражданина мира и организации World Service Authority. * 27 июля — Илья Валентинович Сегалович, сооснователь интернет-портала и поисковой системы «Яндекс». Август * 2 августа — Алла Шулимовна Кушнир, советская и израильская шахматистка. * 9 августа — Наталия Васильевна Богунова, советская и российская киноактриса. * 12 августа — Василий Михайлович Песков, советский писатель, журналист, путешественник и ведущий телевизионной программы «В мире животных». * 15 августа — Славомир Мрожек, польский писатель. * 23 августа ** Вадим Иванович Юсов, советский и российский кинооператор. ** Татьяна Ивановна Заславская, российский ученый, социолог, академик Российской академии наук. * 24 августа — Джули Харрис, американская актриса. * 25 августа — Лилия Михайловна Толмачёва, советская и российская актриса театра и кино, режиссёр. Сентябрь * 12 сентября — Отто Зандер, немецкий актёр. * 26 сентября — Сос Саркисян, советский и армянский актёр театра и кино, народный артист СССР. Октябрь * 3 октября — Сергей Александрович Белов, советский и российский баскетболист и тренер, чемпион мира (1967, 1974), олимпийский чемпион (1972). * 7 октября ** Иоанна Хмелевская, польская писательница, автор иронических детективов и основоположник этого жанра для русских читателей. ** Юрий Михайлович Чурбанов, заместитель министра внутренних дел СССР, зять Леонида Ильича Брежнева. * 12 октября — Эдуард Евгеньевич Марцевич, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, Народный артист РСФСР. * 13 октября ** Ольга Александровна Аросева, советская и российская актриса театра и кино. ** Галина Васильевна Олейниченко, советская и российская оперная певица, солистка Большого театра СССР. * 27 октября — Лу Рид, американский рок-музыкант, один из основателей и лидер экспериментальной рок-группы The Velvet Underground. * 28 октября — Тадеуш Мазовецкий, премьер-министр Республики Польша (1989—1991). Ноябрь * 7 ноября — Николай Иванович Карпов, советский хоккеист и хоккейный тренер, заслуженный тренер СССР. * 12 ноября — Александр Александрович Серебров, советский космонавт. * 16 ноября — Ермек Бекмухамедович Серкебаев, советский и казахстанский оперный певец (баритон), педагог, народный артист СССР. * 17 ноября — Дорис Мэй Лессинг, английская писательница-фантаст, лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе 2007 года. * 26 ноября ** Темистокле Попа, румынский композитор, музыкант, автор музыки к популярным кинофильмам. ** Арик Айнштейн, израильский эстрадный певец, актёр, автор текстов песен. * 29 ноября — Наталья Евгеньевна Горбаневская, правозащитница и поэтесса. * 30 ноября ** Юрий Васильевич Яковлев, советский и российский актёр. ** Пол Уокер, американский актёр. Декабрь * 3 декабря — Норберт Кухинке, немецкий журналист и актёр, известный по роли профессора Билла в фильме Георгия Данелии «Осенний марафон». * 5 декабря — Нельсон Мандела, 8-й Президент ЮАР (первый темнокожий президент), борец против апартеида, лауреат Нобелевской премии мира. * 13 декабря — Чабуа Ираклиевич Амирэджиби, грузинский советский писатель, классик грузинской литературы, автор романа «Дата Туташхиа». * 14 декабря — Питер О’Тул, британский актёр. * 15 декабря — Джоан Фонтейн, американская киноактриса, обладатель кинопремии «Оскар». * 20 декабря — Пётр Григорьевич Болотников, советский бегун на длинные дистанции, олимпийский чемпион 1960 года, экс-рекордсмен мира на дистанции 10 000 м. * 23 декабря — Михаил Тимофеевич Калашников, советский и российский конструктор оружия, Герой России, дважды Герой Социалистического Труда. * 28 декабря — Илья Владимирович Цымбаларь, советский, украинский и российский футболист. * 29 декабря — Алевтина Викторовна Апарина, депутат Госдумы России от КПРФ. * 31 декабря — Лидия Владимировна Вертинская, советская и российская актриса, художник. См. также Примечания Категория:2013 год Категория:XXI век Категория:Годы